


The Letters (discontinued.)

by TheresAMethodToMadness (orphan_account)



Category: FartClub, GoopCast, Misfits, The Trio - Fandom, gaybabygang - Fandom
Genre: FartClub - Freeform, Gen, Goopcast - Freeform, Jschlatt - Freeform, Original Characters Included, RaccoonEggs - Freeform, SMPLive - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Ted Nivision - Freeform, The Misfits, The Trio - Freeform, gaybabygang, no love, plot only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheresAMethodToMadness
Summary: “What the fuck is this?”~“I’m definitely telling Bad about this.”~“I wonder what new set of problems this’ll bring me.”_In which Goopcast, The Misfits, and The Trio all get mysterious letters requesting they go on a dangerous mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Blue’s Letters

Cameron gets a mysterious letter in the mail. He examined the blank, tear stained envelope carefully.

“What the fuck is this?”

At first, he assumed it was fan mail. This, however, didn’t make sense. When he realized this, he nervously looked at it again. He wondered how the letter got sent, as it was completely bare of any clue to where it was supposed to be sent. He turned it over.

Cameron looked over at the back in surprise. Written on the back was “For you, Cameron.” He shuddered as a sudden chill climbed up his spine. How did the mailman know that he was the right Cameron? Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, he started putting the letter down.

He stopped. His curiosity getting the better of him. Maybe he was the right Cameron. Shrugging his fear off, he opened the envelope.

The letter read:

“Dear Cameron,  
Yes, you’re the right Cameron. I did intend for this message to reach you. Sorry if this is getting in the way of your day. You know what, this isn’t really a message, actually. It’s an invitation. I, Blue, have invited you to go on a dangerous mission to save the world. Cliche, I know. Sorry. Anyways, the world is in danger and we’re trying to get a group of people to help. You don’t have to accept, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. Tell your friends, (Eric, Toby, Mason, Jay) about this, too. They’ll be expecting it. After you’ve done all that, burn this. Don’t want it to fall into the wrong hands. From, Blue P.S., I’m sorry for saying sorry so much.” 

Cameron sat back in shock. He could just ignore this completely, shrug this off as some kind of prank, but something was pushing him to believe the letter. He sighed.

Following the instructions given, he called up his friends. They were all on edge. They’d all been sent letters, but all they said was that Cameron would explain the invitation to them. Mason, however, didn’t hesitate to tell them all about it.

“I got a letter and all it said was that Cam had something to explain.” He said, confused.

Everyone else broke into sighs of relief, happy that they weren’t the only one. Then they were immediately on edge again. How’d this person get all of the letters to them at the same time? 

“Why’s there tear stains all over them?” Toby asked.

“I don’t know, but I do know I’m supposed to tell you guys about what it is.” Cameron said.

He told them all about his letter. After he was done with his story, everyone was silent. Processing what they just heard. Eric was the first to speak up.

“Sounds like a prank, or something. It has to be. We are kinda famous, after all.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Toby spoke up. 

“Yeah, but the letters are blank. How’d they get all the letters to us that fast? None of us live together.”

They sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes, Mason made his decision.

“I’m accepting it.” He told them.

“What? Why?” Eric asked his best friend. He knew he was the most likely to say yes, but he didn’t expect it so soon.

“Well, why not? Who knows, maybe we’ll get to do something really cool. Like fight aliens or something!” He responded excitedly.

There was a knock on Mason’s door. Everyone fell silent as he left to answer it. Seconds later, he came back more excited than ever. He’d gotten another letter.

He read it out to them.

“Dear Mason,   
I’m glad you accepted. Thank you. I’m sorry to tell you that you won’t be fighting aliens. You will be fighting, though. Just not aliens. Anyways, thanks for accepting. More of your friends have been invited, other than your close ones. Tell the others about this, please. I’m now just waiting on more people to accept, then I’ll try and explain everything.  
From, Blue”

After a few minutes of convincing, Toby had accepted. Followed by Eric, then Jay, then Cameron. Mason was practically glowing with happiness by now. Though they didn’t say it, everyone else was excited, too.

They were all about to go on a life-changing journey. One that would determine the fate of not only the world, but the entire universe.


	2. Red’s Letters

Carson looked at the letter in his hands suspiciously. It was in horrible condition. Nobody knew his address, so how could some fan send him mail? He slapped his head, remembering that ONE time. Then, he suddenly realized that it was only the general area in where he lived.

Completely confused, he looked at the letter. He got even more confused when he saw that it was completely blank, besides “For Carson” on the back.

“I wonder what new set of problems this’ll bring me.” He said sarcastically.

He realized that this was probably a prank, but shrugged and opened the letter. Curiosity getting the best of him.

The letter read:  
“Dear Carson,  
Hey, loser. I know you know I’m talking about you. Anyways, I invite you to go on a dangerous mission to save the world or whatever. If you don’t accept, that’s fine. I know you probably won’t. If you do, you’re tougher than I thought. Prove me wrong, will you? Tell your friends, (Jason, Connor, Ted, Cooper, Travis, and Charlie), about this too. They’ll be waiting on you to tell them, so don’t worry about it. Burn this letter as soon as possible to prevent people from finding it, this is for your eyes only.  
From, Red”

Carson read the letter over again. Then, he called his friends. Jason spoke immediately after he’d been called.

“Carson! This letter I got said you’d explain the, and I quote, “stupid fucking invite.” Would you care to explain?” The businessman questioned. Eager to learn what this was about. 

Everyone broke into a conversation about how they all got the same letter, and how rude the sender was. It took Carson a few tries to calm them down, but when he did he immediately started explaining.

After he was done, everyone broke into a conversation again. This time debating on whether or not they should accept. Travis accepted, causing everyone else to accept. They didn’t want to leave him alone on some dangerous mission.

They all got knocks on their doors, when they went to check who was there, they were met with letters.

They all read the same thing.

“Dear Everyone,  
Thanks for accepting. I wasn’t expecting you guys to just say yes so soon. Guess you’re all braver than I thought. Thanks for proving me wrong. Anyways, extra info I can give you now:  
There will be more familiar faces joining you on this. I think this is all I can give for now until more people say yes/no. Ok, talk to you losers later.  
From, Red”

While everyone was excitedly talking about this, wondering if it was a prank or not, Carson sat there wondering how he got to this point. He had a sinking feeling that this might be the worst, or best, mistake he ever made. He sat and chatted with his friends, trying to ignore the feeling.

They all sat talking the day away, waiting for the next letter.


	3. The Twin’s Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you note at the end.

Zak opened his letter immediately, not thinking about how strange it was. Excited to tell his best friend about this, as he was sure this would make a good video.   
  


The letter read:

"Dear Zak,

You’ve been invited to go on a dangerous mission to save the world. Please don’t share this with anyone else but your friends, Vincent and Darryl. They’ll be waiting on you to explain this to them. Burn the letter after you’re done reading it, for safety reasons. From, Eden”

Zak frantically told his friends to join teamspeak. Once they joined, he immediately explained everything to them. He already told them he was accepting, saying that it’d make a good video.

The other two had accepted, too, but for different reasons. Once they all accepted, there was a knock at all of their doors. They all had gotten new letters, as you know already.

The new letter read: “Dear everyone, Thanks for accepting. More of your friends will be on this trip with you, in case you were wondering. Everyone has accepted, so you’ll be the first few to get the list of who’s going on this trip. I’ll be using their usernames to avoid confusion.

List:  
Technoblade  
Jschlatt  
WilburSoot  
Fitz  
SwaggerSouls  
TobyOnTheTele  
Zuckles  
McCreamy  
RaccoonEggs  
CallMeCarson  
Slimecicle  
Traves  
Cscoop  
Ted Nivision  
Josh

You may not know most of the participants, but your friend Technoblade will know some of them. You’ll now be transported to where your journey is supposed to start shortly.  
From, Quill”

They were all confused by the last part, but didn’t have much time to think about it any further as they all suddenly fell asleep.

When they woke up, they were in a completely new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR 70 HITS
> 
> I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS TRASH
> 
> T H A N K Y O U


	4. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking forever to update, please forgive me.

Zak woke up to someone shaking him.

“Oh my goodness, finally! You take forever to wake up.” BadBoyHalo told him. He looked at Zak with worry covering his face.

Zak was feeling off, but he couldn’t figure out why. His answer came when he was suddenly puking his guts out on the grass beneath him. Bad, being the good friend he is, tried helping him the best way he could. 

Once he stopped, he realized that they were in the middle of a forest and that their were a lot of other people with them. He didn’t have time to think about it, as he was soon back to throwing up the rest of his stomach.

Everyone was talking with their friend group, wondering if this was a good idea or not. They were all waiting for the sender of their letters to appear. 

Soon, another person appeared. Everyone’s attention was soon on him, all of them hoping that he was the person that was supposed to give them their instructions. Another person appeared and their hopes started to rise.

The first person that appeared was red. Her hair was a bright red and it stuck up in spikes. Her clothes were different shades of red, orange, yellow, with some pink. The weirdest thing about her was that even her skin was a light shade of red. Her eyes and face couldn't be seen from how far she was. Carson and his group immediately came to the conclusion that she was Red.

The second person was even stranger. He had bright pink hair and clothes that resembled what a king would wear. He even had a crown. What was weirder than his clothes was his ears. Instead of human ears, he had pig ears. Everyone thought he seemed familiar, but they couldn't figure out why.

They were about to make themselves known, until the pig king started shouting at the red girl. They walked a bit closer to the group, and their shouting seemed to grow louder and louder by the second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST LOST IT?" The pig king shouted.

"I MEAN WHAT I MEAN!" The red girl yelled back.

"DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'RE UP AGAINST?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU BRING THEM ALL HERE? WHY ARE THEY ALL HERE ANYWAYS?"

"OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT-"

"WELL WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?"

"ME AND BLUE TRIED OUR BEST, OK?"

Tired of the yelling and wanting answers, Cameron yelled over them.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The arguing pair looked over at him, forgetting their fight momentarily. The red girl glared at him before looking back at the pig king. 

"I'm not telling them."

"As if I'd let you tell them," he sneered. "Now go find the others, I'm holding you all to blame."

As the red girl stalked off into the woods, the man turned and made their way towards them. Zak, who was done throwing up his entire stomach, recognized him immediately.

"Techno?" He asked.

"The one and only." Techno said. 

The man everyone now recognized as Technoblade sighed.

"I'll explain everything when Red, the girl I was arguing with, Blue, and the twins get here." He announced. Technoblade went over to the Trio, and then they were all left to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this being so short, I don't have any motivation to write this or my skepnoblade oneshot book anymore. I'm honestly probably gonna discontinue the skepnoblade oneshot book and this. They also both suck in terms of writing.
> 
> My other story, Eight, won't be discontinued though. I actually have motivation to write that story, somehow. 
> 
> It's ok if you don't like Eight, 'cause I'll be publishing all of my other Wattpad fanfics here as well. Hopefully those stories will be enough for you all to forgive me.


End file.
